1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of establishing a mutual matching code between the base unit of a cordless telephone set and a mobile unit.
The invention also relates to an arrangement for putting this method into effect.
The base unit is connected to the telephone network, and the mobile unit is a cordless handset which communicates with the base unit by wireless link.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatus of this type are described in published French patent specification No. 8301036; corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,200, issued Aug. 13, 1985. Such apparatus is designed to make it possible for a user to have telephone conversations while moving with his mobile unit around the base unit within geographical limits which are bounded by the quality necessary for a good rdio link; taking account of the large number of potential users, it is known to establish a mutual matching code between a base unit and its associated mobile unit to prevent interferences between the users. The prior art methods of establishing a mutual matching code result in a static and/or manual matching initiated by the user, which is not without its disadvantages.